The Hidden Chapters: David
by Cassandra Phoenix
Summary: David rules the night with his boys beside him. They, and Star are the only things he cares about. Or are they? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Cassandra Phoenix

**Official Title:** Lost Boys The Hidden Chapters: David

**Rating:** M for language and sexual humor/situations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Lost Boys.

**Pairings:** David/OC & other pairings.

**Summary:** David rules the night with his boys beside him. They, and Star are the only things he cares about. Or are they? What does Star really mean to David, everyone thinks they know. That is, until a familiar face shows up. What does this newcomer mean for Michael and Star? Could this person bring with them memories that could shatter the Lost Boys' leader's existence forever?

**Note:** I like to think of David as being a pretty old vampire, having been there when the hotel collapsed. But for the sake of the story, he's not. So keep in mind that in this time (10 years before The Lost Boys movie) David is about 16 years old.

Besides the prologue, this story takes place during the time of the movie. More towards when Michael has already been turned into a halfer.

(Think of this the time when Michael is enjoying the perks of being a vampire, before he decides he wants to save himself and Star.)

Readers, feel free to review for anything. How you liked the story, how you didn't and things like that. I admit reviews are like crack and authors love to hear what readers think or at least I do.

**--x--**

**Prologue**

**--x--**

"Ack! David stop it, no!"

Pretending to be hurt the blond teen folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"You're no fun," he stuck out his tongue at the soaked girl in front of him.

Jet black hair clung to her frail frame as her jade eyes glared back at his bright blues.

"I swear, if you splash me one more tim-"

She was cut off as the boy's arm slammed against the water, splashing across her face once again. She waisted no time in exacting her revenge, by tackling and ultimately pulling David under the ocean waves.

Under the water they struggled against each other, poking, pushing, and just having a bit of summer fun. Until they both came up, coughing and gasping for air.

"You're such a jerk I could have drowned!" Her voice had no trace of anger in it, just amusement.

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one that pulled me under Lil."

She opened her mouth but no reply came, he had her there.

David grinned, watching her struggle to think of a come back. He loved these moments, goofing off in the summer sun, having her all to himself. Really, just being able to have her around at all with everything that had been happening lately. Stuff that had, had him thinking over things the past few weeks.

_Could 7 years really be that big of a difference?_

He mentally rolled his eyes when she started off on how "if he hadn't egged her on...blah blah blah."

Her long black hair swirled about her and shimmered in the cool blue water, contrasting with her skin. Slightly too tan for her pink one piece swimsuit. Water splashed everywhere as she began to gesture with her hands. She looked beatiful.

"SO, if you hadn't started the whole water fight in the first pla-"

She was cut off by David's lips, pressing softly against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as fireworks went off in the back of her mind.

To him, there was no better feeling than having her melt into his arms, lips on his.

It didn't last long though, she pulled away, taking shallow breaths. Her fingertips pressed lightly against her lips. To say the least that was one hell of a first kiss. David smiled down at her reaction, an arm still loosely wrapped around her waist.

The smile didn't last. She began to shake, coughing way too hard.

"Shit, I'm sorry Lil. Are you ok?"

Coughing, she nodded but he was already leading her to the shore. Back to their beach towel _and_ her medicine. David carefully helped her to sit down then reached for the bottle of pills and soda from his back pack. David's arm grazed her back, sending shivers down her spine.

Swallowing the pills, she silently swore at herself for ruining such a perfect moment.

"Thanks," she mumbled when he draped his jacket over her shoulders.

She looked off towards the horizon, the sun was beginning to set. The sky was a gorgeous shade of purple and orange. David watched her intently, a look of worry on his face as she shivered under the jacket.

"Maybe I should take you home now. You know just in case..."

He began to stand up, she grabbed him by the hand.

"No, wait. Please," she added when she saw him begin to shake his head. "I want to watch the sun set."

Sighing, David fell to the sand on his knees, his hand still in hers. She smiled up at him then set her head against his shoulder. They sat in silence as they watched the different colors dance across the clouds. Until the sun _almost_ disappeared beneath the ocean, casting final rays over the calm Pacific waves.

"Ok times up," he said while brushing a strand of hair from her face.

David couldn't help but let out a small snicker when her lips formed a perfect pout.

"You're such a party pooper _Davy,_" her eyes sparkled in the reflected light of the ocean.

This time it was his turn to stare at her, mouth agape.

Ripping his hand from hers, he said the only thing that that came to his mind, "you're sooooo dead."

With a squeak she jumped up as he turned to tackle her, and ran for it. David was quick even after grabbing the towel and back pack, she was light, weak. Yet, it amazed him how she could just glide over the sand.

David had been so caught up in watching her, he hadn't notice her stop. If it wasn't for her delicate hand out in front of her chest, stopping him. He would have knocked her down.

"I'm sorry for calling you by your mother's _baby boy's _name."

A grin slowly spread across her face. David threw his bag and towel to the ground.

"Oh no it's to late for apologizes," arms raising up to tickle her.

She didn't faze, "ah-ah."

The sound of her fingers tapping on something caused him to look down. The seat of his dirt bike.

"Safe," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's bull shit Lil, and you know it."

She shrugged, giggling to herself. Bending down to grab the back pack and towel he had carelessly thrown to the ground. She stuffed the towel into the bag and zipped it up, careful not to remove her hold on the bike, just in case.

Grumbling, David grabbed the bag and set the straps on the handle bars of his bike. Dressed only in his swim trunks, he swung his leg over and on the bike. Making sure not to accidentally hit the deceiving girl beside him. Kicking the start peg, the beast roared to life.

"Get on before I decide to leave your ass."

She folded her arms, "why do you have to have such a dirty mouth? You know that's why my mom doesn't like you."

He ran a hand through his wild golden spikes, "that's not the only reason...besides you proved to me earlier that _you_ love my mouth, so shut up."

"You conceited ass."

David smirked to himself, did he hear what he just thought he heard?

Snickering, she struggled onto the bike, her frail body too weak to pull her up. With some help from David she was finally able to pull herself up. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she laid her head against his back. Her snicker turning to a fit of giggles, this was after all, her favorite part. Hanging on to David as they rode on his beast of a machine.

The bike jerked forward before smoothing out on the concrete of the boardwalk. She watched as they sped past the games, the rides, and most of all, the lights.

Oh yeah, this was definitely her favorite part she thought to herself as she unconsciously breathed in the cooling night air.

_No..._

The roar of the bike was more than enough to cover the sound of her coughing. Thank god.

The last thing she needed was for David to hear her and then crash or something stupid like that. But, as she coughed she drew in more cool air to catch her breath. She pulled back from him, keeping one arm wrapped around his waist as she coughed into the other.

Steadily, the coughing intensified, her chest burned and she could only get a wheezy breath in every once in a while. It was nothing unusual to her, just something she knew David wouldn't appreciate probably thinking he was some how the cause. That is, until she felt something warm and gooey in her hand.

She looked down shaking, _blood_.

David knew the way to her house like the back of his hand, and he should have. Seeing as how they only lived 3 houses away from each other. They were close now, just a few blocks away. When he felt the cold rush of air on his back; he couldn't help but wonder why she had pulled away. Probably just looking at the lights like she always did.

It wasn't until he pulled up to her house and shut off the bike, he finally heard it.

_Fuck!_

He expertly slid off the bike to grab her.

"Lil?"

Her face was paler than usual and something was beginning to slip through her fingers as she coughed into her hand. She didn't hear him, too consumed in her coughing. David ran a finger through the liquid, it was dark and warm.

His eyes widened and worry slapped across his face.

"Lil? Lil?! MRS. SPENCER?! MRS. SPENCER!!"

David pulled the sick girl into his arms. He could have sworn her body rattled when she coughed. The door to the house slammed open as an elderly woman ran out of the house.

Mrs. Spencer had the same ebony hair as her daughter and cream skin to match. Her eyes were more gray and wrinkles creased her once smooth face. She must have been gorgeous long before age and stress had faded her beauty. But, now her hair was lose, falling out of her bun and her dark eyes were clouded with fear.

He carried her to the doorway setting her down on her feet. Mrs. Spencer ripped her daughter away from David's grip.

"What did you do to my daughter?! I told you to stay away fro-"

"I-it wh-wasn't...hii-I-iis...fau-falt," she spoke between coughs, shaking her head. "I-i...waaa-as bre...breath-thing iiin....col-ld aiii-"

"Shhh baby save your breath. It's gonna be okay," her mother interrupted.

The girl gazed back at David, tears on the brink of her eyes. She knew what he was thinking. But, it wasn't his fault.

"Come inside sweetie," she felt herself be pulled away. Into the house, away from David.

He took a step forward, hand outstretched, but Mrs. Spencer stopped him.

"No, you stay away," her voice was cold and unforgiving.

She gently took the jacket off her daughter's shoulders and threw it at David. He was barely able to catch it before it would have hit him in the face.

"Leave."

And, with that she slammed the door.

David stood there in front of the door, remembering her eyes, the eyes he loved so much. They were dark, darker than her mothers and filled with a different kind of fear. It hurt, seeing the tears fall, staining her perfect face.

Head hung low he tossed the still warm jacket on the seat of his bike. Slowly pushing it down the street to his house.

For three hours he sat at his window, watching the Spencer house. It had started raining only an hour before. David had always hated the rain, not really sure why. It wasn't like the ocean that would wash everything back onto it's shore. No, the rain liked to wash everything away and tonight he was gonna find another reason to hate the rain.

The sound of sirens woke him up, he had fallen asleep against the cold window pane. David glanced back at his clock, 3:15 a.m.

It was still raining.

He was refused entrance to the hospital as requested by the mother. The only news he ever heard was from his mother, Mrs. Spencer's best friend.

It was two weeks later when he was informed that she was being moved from Santa Clara to a hospital in New York City. A special center for lung cancer patients.

Another two weeks had past before a _for sale_ sign appeared on the front lawn of the Spencer house.

Then one dark and cloudy day, wrench in hand David had been tweaking his bike. Almost two months had come and gone. He froze, the wrench falling to the ground as a taxi pulled up to the Spencer house.

He made it to the sidewalk just as the only passenger stepped out.

Mrs. Spencer.

She had changed, whithered, her face was almost unrecognizable. Her once dark hair was now gray, loose and tangled. It had been the eyes that gave her away. Clouded, yes, but he knew those eyes.

"Mrs. Spencer?"

She looked up at him, her face emotionless.

He continued, "where...what happened to her?"

There was a dead silence, so much so it was almost deafening. He wanted to reach out, touch her, shake her, anything to make her speak. Then she did.

"You killed her."

David froze, her voice was empty. There was no sorrow, no hatred, just empty. Nothing could have prepared him for the impact of those words.

Mrs. Spencer made her way into the house leaving David on the sidewalk as the rain began to fall around him.

**--**

Well what do you think of the prologue? Now, I know you probably have many questions and I'll try to answer a few that I'm sure you're dying to ask.

**First:** Yes, I know I didn't mention the girl's name except for her little nickname. Why, you ask? Well, her name really isn't important.

**Second:** It said, "that was one hell of a first kiss," meaning? Meaning, it was her first kiss and also their first kiss.

**Third:** If David is 16 and they are 7 years apart then that means the girl was 9? Yes, that's why anything and everything they did was purely innocent. Think of it as puppy love in a way, and besides my parents are 6 years apart. Does age really matter? No.

**Fourth:** Why is Mrs. Spencer the spawn of Satan? Well, think about it, how would you feel if your best friend's teenage son "loved" your 9 year old daughter. Uh, you wouldn't be too happy. Then add on the fact that your daughter had a terminal illness...yeah. I'd giver her a break.

Now, go review people!!!

Cassandra


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Ok so, like I've said in my other fic the beginnings are usually crap. Why? Because I suck at beginnings but, what can I say, I just like to get it done and over with. That way we can just move along in the story; and yeah David was out of character in the first part. That's because well, he was still human and a teenager at that...

So "now" in the story is the time I was talking about in the prologue. It's about the time that Michael is enjoying being a vampire and him and Star are starting to fall for each other.

**--x--**

Santa Carla had a sort of mystical allure to it.

Something that, even those who hated it most, couldn't resist. Maybe it was the ocean, maybe it was the people, or maybe it was the night life.

At night the city came alive with mystery, and the boardwalk lied in the center of it all.

The lights, the rides, the games...the people. All fell under control to one. The man who had used fear, power and hunger to gain his grip upon the throat of Santa Carla life.

A man with a name so dark it held it's own allure, and that right there would be the end of any devotee's life.

"David."

"Yes?" His dark eyes flashed to the questioner.

Star.

"I want to take Laddie back," clutching the young boy's hand in her own. Her eyes met with Michael's before returning to his.

David arched a pale eyebrow at her request. He was no fool, he saw the infatuation between the two but, she was his.

"No," he said softly.

The laughs of the boys broke out around them. Normally he would have gladly released her so that the boys could have a little fun. But now, now he enjoyed the look on Michael's clearly angered face.

The boy had much to learn.

Star was his pet, no one else's.

"No," he continued. "I think the boy needs a little time away from the _bat cave_." His words were spoken to everyone. Even the two Frog's, listening in as they glided past their pathetic excuse of a store.

The two children narrowed their eyes at the clear insult thrown at them.

"Boo!"

They jumped, Marko cackled as he hunched over the boys, mouth open, teasing.

"Ahh! Blood suckers!!!" They screamed. "It's an ambush!"

They dodged his unenthusiastic attack, running around him to retreat into the depths of their store.

Marko grinned and tossed his blond hair back behind his shoulders. If there was one thing he loved it was to torture those two, but then again, who didn't?

David snickered, smacking Marko on the back.

He had to admit the kid knew how to keep him entertained.

"Let's have some fun," a sly smile crept it's way onto his face. "Michael?"

The boys released howls into the night sky.

The corner of Michael's mouth curved up into a small smile, he loved a good challenge.

Taking a deep breath he let out a throaty howl. He choked, coughing, after receiving a slap on the back from Dwayne. Not unlike the one Marko had received from David earlier.

"Nice job man," he winked before wrapping his arm around Michael's shoulders.

"Why don't we check out some chicks?"

Michael slid out form under Dwayne's grip, "No I think I'll pass," he muttered. Eyes on Star.

Dwayne shrugged, "your loss man."

The group scattered, off entertain themselves for the night.

Laddie, practically on Dwayne's heels, being dragged along. Chicks love little siblings. In fact, lately Dwayne had been taking Laddie everywhere with him, that is, unless he already had a girl for the night.

Star disappeared into the crowd, hoping to see the night's band with Michael not far behind. Paul followed from the shadows, at the nod of David's head.

Marko stayed at David's side per his request and together the two roamed the boardwalk, causing mischief as they liked to call it. It was a time Marko enjoyed, just the two of them. Somehow David seemed like the older brother he never had. He would gladly follow him to the ends of the earth and David knew it.

Not until around 1 in the morning did they regroup. With the coaster itself, already shut down. The boardwalk had gone silent, only a few night security lights remained. Casting the dock in moving shadows. Shadows that hid many things including two brothers, armed to the T in stakes and holy water.

Paul returned to a waiting Marko at the foot of the roller coaster, Star in hand. Michael grumbled as he came in behind, obviously angry that he hadn't been able to steal Star away.

She glanced around before asking, "can we go now?"

Before Michael could protest her leaving a seductive voice spoke up.

"The party's just getting started."

Startled she looked towards the sky, searching for the source.

David leaned out, hanging onto the wooden base of the coaster. He pushed off, landing at her feet. Slowly David rose up, sliding his hands over Star's skirt to her waist.

"Please," she whispered.

David's lips found her neck, "no."

"Awww come on _Davy_," Paul teased.

Suddenly, he was thrown harshly and pinned to the wall.

He shook as David gripped him by the collar, lifting him off the ground.

His voice was venom when he spoke.

"Don't _ever _call me by that name again."

David's eyes were dark, filled with an unfathomable hate. He glared around at the boys standing around him, "that goes for all of you."

Paul felt his head, along with everyone else's, automatically nod to the demand.

"Good," his lip curled up in a devilish smile and he released Paul.

It was seldom that David demanded anything, but when he did, he was listened to. He was their maker, their leader, his word _was_ law.

Moments later Dwayne returned with Laddie, a clear sign that he had not found a 'suitable companion' for the night. That and the distinct pout plastered on his delicate face. He had always been picky about his meals, they had to be pretty, the more exotic the better. That way he could have a little fun before dinner.

David laughed, tension of earlier broke and the others joined in.

With the night guard position still open, a large amount of night guards had gone missing causing a slight drop in night hirings. Allowed the boys with total access to the now closed boardwalk.

They made their way past the abandoned game shacks towards their bikes at the edge on the dock.

The crescent moon cast an unearthly glow on the waves of the Pacific. There were no stars insight except for that of the one David claimingly placed his arm around, she stiffened at the touch. If any had noticed they said nothing, distracted by Dwayne's lustful whistle.

"Hot damn."

Dwayne cracked his knuckles eyes on the prize.

David, whispering into Star's lucky ear, glanced over to Dwayne's meal for the night.

She stood at the edge of the dock, staring out towards the moonlit ocean. Her raven hair traveled to the small of her back, loose, hiding her face. She wore a thigh length white cotton dress with...

"Hmmmm not bad," David muttered.

Red stiletto heels.

A perfect look for a lonely girl at night, _dying_ to be noticed.

Star looked up from under David's protective grasp, "please don't make us watch."

Dwayne had begun to make his way to the white clad beauty, licking his lips.

David glanced down at her. A third request to leave? This was unlike her.

"No," he said innocently.

"It's time for the boy see what it is we do." He flashed a fang filled grin towards Michael. Who stared narrow eyed at David's arm on Star.

Let him see the power they had over their prey, how easily they could take a life.

He _needed_ to know the fear if he ever wished to truly become one of them.

David snickered, looking back to Dwayne, poor girl, he almost pitied her. Once Dwayne set his sights on someone, whether male or female, they had no chance. He had learned long ago how to use his vampiric attributes into his own little weapon of lust.

Dwayne stepped to the side, his hand on the small of her back.

David stiffened, instinctively tightening his grip on Star.

"David?" she questioned, startled by his sudden change in mood.

He knew that face.

"Lillian," his voice was soft, almost silent. Still, he felt himself draw in a shallow breath at the mention of the name.

His arm slowly fell from Star's shoulders.

Nothing, could have prepared them for what happened next. Not even the Frog brothers spying from the edge coaster, waiting in their makeshift vests, could keep their mouths from falling open.

David moved quickly appearing almost instantly to the girl's side. Pushing Dwayne aside, he moved in.

Those oh so familiar jade eyes met his and instantly filled with recognition.

"David."

Her voice was soft and every bit as enchanting as he remembered.

He grasped her face in his hands and hungrily brought his lips down to feast on hers.

**--**

Well there it is...Chapter 2 or 1 however you look at it. I'm not entirely pleased with the way it came out but... I don't know. If you're wondering why I'm writing this, I came up with the idea a while ago and it's just been bugging me lately.

To any of my South Park readers...yes, I am still writing my other fic. I'm working on it while I work on this so don't worry :]

Cassandra


End file.
